le origini di nate
by raizen34
Summary: molto complicata,non ci capirete niente!


Tuttò inizio nella tranquilla città...di Tremorton!

Io sono Nate,un ragazzo di sedici anni,capelli neri,corti e lisci,occhi neri,molto scherzoso,pigro,irrascibile ed abbastana carino!

Mi ero appena trasferito,nessuno mi conosceva,potevo rifarmi una vita senza che "lui" interferisse!

Vi chiederete "chi?" bè se continuate a leggere questa storia capirete!

La giornata iniziò tranquillamente,il sole splendeva,gli uccellini canticchiavano,insomma tutto perfetto,Tranne per un fatto,era il mio primo giorno di scuola in quella scuola!

Ero molto nervoso,sudavo un casino,avevo pensieri negativi,appena arrivai davanti a scuola tutti mi fissarono com'era solito fare con i nuovi arrivati,la mano cominciò a tremare e capì che avrei dovuto affrettarmi ad ingerire la pillola *glom*,appena la presi mi sentì molto meglio.

appena entrai in classe il prof. di chimica,pensai visto che aveva un camice bianco,mi disse di presentarmi!

Nate: piacere io sono Nate,vi consigli di non farmi arrabiare e sono un Otaku!

Detto questo andai a cercare un posto,ne trovai un libero in fondo alla classe e mi ci sedetti.

Prof. di chimica: ok ragazzi,inizia l'esperimento ed accendiamo LA FIAMMA!

La fiamma non si accese

Prof. di chimica: uhm...LA FIAMMA!

Continuò a girare la manopola cercando di accendere il gas

Prof. di chimica: mi dispiace ragazzi ma il nostro esperimento finisce a meno che "qualcuno" non ci aiuti sostituendo la fiamma!

Disse indicando uno dei posti più davanti!Guardando meglio vidi che vi era un robot ed ero un pò curioso!

Jenny: ok professore lo sostituisco!

Io aprì il mio zaino e ci saltai dentro,tutti lo notarono e si girarono,dopo qualche minuto fuoriusci!

Nate: TROVATO!

Stringevo tra le mani uno strumento molto particolare

Nate: lasciate fare al sottoscritto!

Mi misi ad osservare il generatore della fiamma,la mano si rimise a tremare quindi istantaneamente ingoiai una pillola *glom*,poi mi misi a pensare,usai i miei "strumenti" del mestiere,erano rispettivamente coltello e cacciavite!

Stavo pensando quale dei due usare intanto nella mia testa sentivo parlare!

?: dai Nate,lascia fare a me

Nate: ti ho già detto di NOOOO!

?: dai Nate,lascia fare a me

Nate:N-O-O-O-O

?: dai Nate,lascia fare a me

Nate: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tutti mi osservavano!

Britt: mi sa che è stato contagiato dalla presenza di Jenny! hahahahahah

Tiff: eh già! hahahahah

Tutti si misero a ridere tranne la persona in questione e me!

Nate: finito!

Girai la manopola e mi esplose in mano!

Nate:...auch...!

Jenny: tutto ok?

Nate: si a parte...

?: col cazzo,ti sei beccato un esplosione,non puoi stare bene!

Nate:...un tremendo mal di testa!

Jenny: dai ti porto in infermeria!

Stranamente la mano si mise a tremare prima del solito ed io mi misi a cercare le pillole,ma non le trovai,sudavo,ero terrorizzato

Jenny:ehm..tutto ok?

Nate: no,non trovo le mie pillole!

Detto questo mi alzai e corsì via!

Jenny: ehi aspetta!

Mi nascosi propio in infermeria!

?: eh eh eh,tra un pò tocca a me!

Nate: no..no...nooooooooo!

Cominciai a sentirimi male,la mia pelle stava diventanto bianca e perdetti conoscenza!

Quando mi risveglia tenevo un coltello insanguinato in mano e stavo in un lago di sangue!

Nate:no...no...no...noooooooo!

Corsi a casa visto che ero in zona e mi lavai,mi guardai nello specchi e lo vidi!

?: ciao Nate!

Nate: Jeff!

Jeff: ti è piaciuto svegliarti in quel luogo?

Nate: no Jeff...e non voglio che succeda più!

Andai a dormire verso le 11.20,con la coscienza mezza sporca!

Il giorno dopo mi svegliai alle 07.50 e visto che per arrivare a scuola c'impiego 9 minuti corsi,mi lavai e mangiai un panino al volo!

Presi il mio skateboard e andai il più veloce possibile,arrivai con 1 minuto di anticipo col fiatone!

Nate: santo dio, che corsa! *uff* *uff*

La campanella suonò,ed andai in classe,oggi si iniziava con matematica,la materia che odiavo di più!

Nate: *uff* tanto io sono furbo!

Mi misi le cuffie ed ascoltai la mia musica preferita mentre aggiustavo un mini laser,organizzavo le pillole e giocherellavo con le matite!

Ad un certo punto venni scoperto,e me ne accorsi!

Nate: sono nei casini,right?

Prof di Mate: giusto,quindi vai a scontare la punizione nella sale punizioni!

Nate: dove sta?

Prof. di Mate: prima porta a sinistra!

Nate: K!

Mi incamminai ascoltando la musica e ingoiando una pillola! *glom*

Appena entrai nella stanza notai che era tutta grigia ed entrava poca luce!

Mi sedetti su una sedia rossa,molto carina!

Qui mi sentivo a mio agio,era un ambiente perfetto per attuare qualunque invenzione che volessi fare!

Mi misi al lavore per creare qualcosa,non sapevo ancora cosa,ma ci sarei arrivato!

Purtroppo mentre iniziai a costruire arrivo la prof che mi disse di tornare in classe ed io ingoiai un pillola *glom*

"ne restano poche" pensai!

Andai a sedermi e suonò la campanella,era l'ora di pranzo!

Subito mi diressi alla mensa e andai a sedermi ad un tavolo isolato,presi il "mio" pranzo da casa!

Panino con nutella,bottiglietta di thè al limone fresca e un pò d'olio per motore per ogni evenienza!

Jenny:ehi tu sei quello nuovo,piacere io sono Jenny e tu?

Nate: ehm Nate!

Jenny: questi sono Sheldon...

Sheldon: piacere!

Jenny:...e Brad!

Brad: piacere!

Nate: piacere!

Jenny: possiamo sederci qui?

Nate: questo è un posto libero quindi sì!

Si sedettero e cominciarono a parlare!

Brad: quindi tu da dove vieni?

Nate: ehm...io vengo da Dredton!

Sheldon: conosco quella città,ci ho passato le vacanze l'anno scorso,dicono che vi sia un terribile assassino che uccide dicendo "vai a dormire"!

Cominciai a diventare nervoso!

Brad: Nate stai bene?,sembri strano!

Nate: no niente!

Jenny: ehi posso quel olio?

Nate: io non me ne faccio niente quindi si!

Jenny: grazie!  
*glom*

Jenny: è tutto il giorno che prendi quelle pillole,a cosa servono?

Nate: oh,a niente di importante!

La campanella suonò è tutti uscirono dalla scuola!

Jenny: ci vediamo domani!

Nate: ok ciao!

Brad: ciao!

Sheldon: ciaooo!

Io m'incamminai verso casa!

Jenny: ehm...Nate perchè ci segui?

Brad: già perchè?

Nate: bè io abito in questa zona!

Jenny e Brad: ohhh!

Nate: comunque io sono arrivato!

Jenny e brad: anche noi!

Nate: uhm...curiosa coincidenza,abito di fronte a voi,vabbè ciao!

Corsi in casa con la fretta di me stesso ed come al solito *glom* ingoiai una pillola!

Nate: *uff* *uff* *uff* ugh,perchè mi fa male il petto?,io sono sano come un pesce, e se le pillole mi facessero male?

Andai a dormire nel dubbio!

Il mattino seguente andai a prendere il mio kit da lavoro chimico e cercai di creare una "pozione" per liberarmi di Jeff!

Corsi a scuola!

Nate: giusto in tempo

Entrai in classe e presi il crocifisso prima che il prof. di chimica entrasse!

Prof di chimica: oggi interogazione a sorpresa!

Tutti: nooooooooo!

Prof: dov'è il crocifisso?

Nate: io ho il signore dalla mia parte,quindi TU non puoi interrogarmi,perchè TU...non puoi...passare!

Prof: mi spiega che sta facendo?

Nate: non mi faccio interrogare!

Prof: allora interrogo lei!

*glom*

Nate: su cosa mi interroga?

Prof: dimmi come si crea il Natrato di Jeffirio!

Nate: allora si mischia un po di sangue pieno di N.A.T.E con un estratto di inchiostro e ferro,si mischia il tutto e poi si riscalda a fuoco lento per 10 minuti!

Prof: esatto,come lo sai?

Nate: come fa il suo creatore a non saperlo? N.A.T.E. avrebbe dovuto far intuire qualcosa!

Tutti sbalorditi!

Nate: mi scusi ma dovrei un attimo controllare la fiamma!

Prof: ok!

Mentre la ispezionavo notai qualcosa che non andava, nel riflesso non v'era più Jeff e questo mi preoccupava!

Andai nel mio zaino e presi un sorso di ciò che avevo fatto stamattina!

Non mi sentii bene ed andai in bagno,passai davanti la classe di Sheldon il quale uscii!

Sheldon: cos'ha Nate?

Jenny: non lo so ma seguiamolo!

Io mi fissavo dallo specchio ed all'improvviso vomitai,il vomito era bianco stranamente,con delle macchie nere!

Jeff: ciao Nate!

Nate: Jeff! che cazzo hai fatto?

Jeff: no caro mio sei stato TU a fare questo!

Non sapevo che fare,mi guardai intorno e vidi una bottiglietta,li vi sistemai Jeff!

Dopo che lo raccolsi apparvero Sheldon e Jenny

Sheldon: ehi amico, ti senti bene?

Nate: no che non mi sento bene!

Sheldon: oh calmati Nate!

Ma non riuscivo a calmarmi Jeff era uscito col corpo ma non con la mente!

Naff: bè potremmo trovare un accordo per uccidere tutti!

Sheldon: cosa?

Jete: uccidere tutti con degli abracci!

Jenny: ma che ha?

Naff: piacere Nate e...

Jenny: sappiamo come ti chiami

Jete: ...Jeff the killer muhahahhaha!

Sheldon: Jeff the killer?,quel Jeff the killer?

Jenny: sai chi è?

Sheldon: è il killer di Dredton!

Corsi a casa visto che sapevo che avrebbero spifferato tutto quindi la mia vita sarebbe stata rovinata di nuovo!

Nate: cosa devo fare per liberarmi di te?

Jeff: guarda sul tavolo!

Trovai una boccetta su cui vi era scritto con un bigglietto:

"Nate sono Jeff,quando leggerai questo biglietto assicurati che ci sia qualcuno vicino a te mentre berrai questa roba"

Nate: Domani!

Mi coricai!

Il mattino seguente trovai Jenny,Sheldon e Brad davanti alla mia porta!

Nate: ciao...ragazzi!

Sheldon: dobbiamo parlare!

Nate: ma veramente io...!

Tutti e tre: ORAAAAAAAAAA!

Nate: o-o-ok!

Li feci entrare in casa e intanto presi la bottiglia!

Nate: di cosa volete parlare?

Jenny: di te!

*glu* *glu* *glu* *glu* *glu*

Nate: Jeff non potevi farla con un sapore migliore?

Sheldon: Jeff?!

Nate: ok,non mi sento molto bene,mi sento...morto!

Cadetti a terra morto,loro si preoccuparono ma poi ebbero un idea!

una settimana dopo!

Nate: aww...dove sono?

Nora: ah, sei sveglio non preoccuparti sei perfettamente funzionante!

Nate: "funzionante"? ma cosa?

appena mi diedi un occhiata capì tutto,ero diventato un robot!

Ero tutto grigio tranne una parte di armatura nera che fungeva da maglietta,pantaloni e capelli!

Nate: cosa è sucessoooo?

Nora: bè,eri morto ma i ragazzi hanno avuto l'idea di immettere la tua coscienza in un robot...quindi...benvenuto xj10!

Nate:XJ..10?

Nora: sì XJ10!

XJ10: molto interessante!

Mentre mi alzavo sentì una voce familiare

?: mamma,si è svegliato?

Nora: si Jenny,vieni giù!

XJ10: Jenny?

Jenny: Nate,volevo dire XJ10!

Non sapevo cosa dire tranne:

XJ10: bzzzzzz

Jenny: cosa?

Nora: l'emozione gli ha fritto il sistema vocale!

Jenny: l'emozione?,per cosa?

Nora: mi pare ovvio!

Jenny: non lo so!

XJ10: I.L.J.W!

Jenny: cosa?!

Nora: cercherò di tradurlo,intanto riposati!

Jenny: ok! notte mamma!

Nora: notte XJ9!,intanto cerchiamò di riparare sto' sistema!

Quando mi svegliai stavo su un tavolo con una lattina d'olio davanti!

XJ10: che sete! *glu* *glu* hmmm buono!

Appena mi alzai scivolai su una macchia d'olio e mi causai un danno al braccio destro!

XJ10: fuck you oil! primo giorno di attività e già mi rompi un braccio!

Uscii da casa Wakeman e mi incamminaì verso scuola col braccio rotto!

XJ10: che male!,ma devo sopportare!

Appena suonò la campanella io entraì,il prof di chimica(si ancora lui) ci disse una cosa importante

Prof. di chimica: oggi avremo un nuovo studente quindi...presentati!

Apparì un ragazzo snello,un pò carino (per la maggiorparte delle ragazze era come Dio{commento ari: barbone} )!

?: Ciao a tutti merdoni, io sono Zero!,starò in questa scuola fino alla fine,quindi abituatevi a vedermi!

{commento ari: si pavoneggia troppo}

Dentro di me rodevo dall'invidia e si vedeva!

Come al solito girai la manopola del fuoco!

XJ10:...auch...

Il braccio destro mostrava segni di cedimento!

Suonata la campanella tutti andarono in mensa!

Io andai a sedermi al solito tavolo che vidi occupato da Zero!

XJ10: questo è il "mio" tavolo,quindi per favore potresti spostarti?

Zero: non lo sapevo,però ora è mio!

Il rabbiometro stava raggiungendo il limite,non riuscivo a trattenermi!

XJ10: SPOSTATIIIIIIII!

Tutti si voltarono,io fumavo dappertutto!

Zero: oh calmati amico!

XJ10: OH MA IO SONO CALMISSIMO!

Jenny: calmati Nate!

XJ10: IO GLI HO CHIESTO GENTILMENTE DI SPOSTARSI,ma lui non si è spostato!

Zero: sei fissato con questo posto!

Appena suonò la campanella e tutti uscimmo di scuola io mi diressi a casa di Jenny

Jenny: che c'è?

Indicai il braccio rotto!

XJ10: non è che tua madre potrebbe ripararmelo?

Jenny: mamma c'è qui Nate,ha un braccio rotto,puoi ripararglielo?

Nora: credo di sì!, fallo scendere!

Mentre scendevo le scale inciampai e mi ruppi la gamba sinistra!

XJ10: MA DIO...

Mi calmai subbito!

Nora: devo anche aggiustare la gamba?

XJ10: se non le dispiace!

Mentre mi riparava io stavo la a pensare,a cosa vi chiederete,ma a Jenny naturalmente.

XJ10: io torno ad essere Nate!

Nora: cosa?

Nate: scusi la domanda,ma lei come mi trova?

Nora: in che senso?

Nate: secondo lei io sono...carino?

Nora: questo devi chiederlo a qualcun'altro,forse a Jenny!

Nate: meglio di no *arrossii*

Nora: a te piace Jenny di la verità!

Nate: nooo...un pò...abbastanza...tanto!ha presente la sigla che ho detto prima di svenire?

Nora: sì I.L.J.W!

Nate: voleva dire I Love Jenny Wakeman! :-),ma non glielo dica!

Nora: terrò la bocca cucita!

Appena riparato mi incamminai verso casa!

Nate: ciao Jenny!

Jenny: ciao Nate!

Appena arrivai in casa andai a dormire e sui miei display visivi apparve Nora!

Nate: ma che...?

Nora: se vedi questo filmato vuol dire che io ti ho riparato,dentro di te ho inserito un mucchio di armi ed anche la "materia oscura", è molto potente quindi attenzione!

Mi addormentai con un tormento su quello che mi aveva appena detto!

La mattina seguente mi misi a costruire un robot, era spettacolare, di un bel blu elettrico!

Nate: Ben svegliato XK1 o Kenny!

Kenny: pa...pà!

Mi misi a piangere sentendo queste parole!

Lo portai a scuola con dopo avergli inserito le conoscenze base per un teenager!

Prof. di mate: uh Nate chi è quello?

Nate: ehm...si chiama Kenny ed è mio cugino!

Jenny: *sottovoce* non sapevo che avessi cugini robot!

Nate: *sottovoce* diciamo che l'ho saputo giusto stamattina!

Kenny: papà cosa devo fare?

Nate: gulp! *tossisce* non scherzare,sapete lui scherza molto! *risata nervosa*

Zero: ciao merdone!

Nate: grrr [BRO FIST]!

Zero venne scaraventato sul fondo della classe!

Nate: ma che...?

Zero: ora non ti sopporto più *dalla sua mano fuoriuscì una spada*

Tutti: ugh!

Nate: il sentimento è reciproco [SWORD MASTER] *il braccio divenne un katana*

Zero: bella spada!

Nate: bring it on!

Zero: let's rock!

Ci lanciammo l'uno verso l'altro,io cercai di colpirlo ma lui parò il colpo e mi colpi con un calcio

Nate: bravo,devo ammetterlo!

Zero: tu invece fai pena!

Nate: grr [FIST OF FURY] [BRO FIST]

Zero subì un ingente danno!

Zero: questo l'ho sentito!,ma non riuscirai a farmi più un danno!

Nate: i...don't...CARE! [ENERGY BEAM]

Un raggio nero partì dalla mia mano,causando disastri su tutta tremorton

Jeff: bel corpo questo,poco aerodinamico ma andrà bene!

Zero: cosa?

Jeff: piacere Jeff il killer!

Jenny: ma non era sparito?

Sheldon: penso che quando abbiamo esportato Nate lui l'abbia seguito!

Jeff attaccò Zero con una ferocia ed un sogghignò che mettevano i brividi

Zero: ma che cazzo?

Jeff si strozzò da solo

Jenny: cosa?

Jeff: Nate stai cercando di fermarmi

Nate: il corpo è mio,LASCIALO!

Jeff: MAI!

Zero ne approfittò per trapassare Nate!

Jeff e Nate: ugh!

Nate sputò olio!

Nate e Jeff: CODARDO!

Jeff: troviamo un accordo, lo sconfiggiamo?

Nate: sono con te!

Nate e Jeff andarono contro Zero

Nate e Jeff: [BRO FIST] [ASSASINS KICK]

Zero: che potenza!

Nate e Jeff: ci hai ferito quindi te le facciamo pagare

Zero venne ferito al braccio destro!

In quel momento arrivò qualcuno che aiutò Zero!

Zero: grazie Alpha!

Alpha: di niente!

Jeff: io ti lascio per ora!

Nate: Jeff maledetto codardo!

Alpha mosse le mani ed uno sciame di nanobot arrivò!

Nate: da solo non riuscirò a sconfiggere due nemici!

Gli occhi di Nate divennerò rossi!

Nate: ucciderò tutti quei nanobot!

Alpha: non ci riuscirai mai!

Nate alzò la mano ed un buco apparve sul petto di Alpha!

Alpha: c-cosa?

Zero: com'è possibile?

Nate: non sono più Nate ma colui che ti battera!

Zero: non credo!

Da dietro Nate apparì un guerriero misterioso

Nate: chi saresti tu?

Darde: Darde!

Darde impugnava una pistola a raggi e mirava ai compagni di classe di Nate!

Nate e Zero: fermo!

Nate: MATERIA OSCURA!

Un raggiò nero colpi Darde distruggendoli gambe e braccio sinistro!

Darde: argh!

Nate: che è successo?

Nate cadette a terra svenuto!

Jenny: Nate

Sheldon: Nate

Zero si diresse da Darde

Zero: non ti ho mai detto di puntare ai miei compagni di classe!

Darde: ma almeno ho fatto un buon lavoro?

Zero: no non l'hai fatto!

Zero infilzò la testa di Darde!

Il giorno seguente mi sveglia nel laboratorio della madre di Jenny!

Nate: la mia testa! mi fa male!

Nora: stenditi caro!

Nate: che è successo?

Nora:da quel che ho capito qualcosa ha preso il controllo di te!

Nate: l'ultima cosa che ricordo è che c'erano Zero ed Alpha poi il vuoto totale!

Nora: davvero interessante!

Mi rimisi a dormire!

Jenny: come sta?

Nora: giudica tu!

Stavo dormendo con una faccia felice!

Jenny: direi bene!

Jeff : shh lasciatelo dormire!

Jenny: Jeff?

Jeff: si!

Jenny: non potevi lasciarlo in pace?

Jeff: lui necessita di me per avere un pizzico di follia nella sua vita noiosa!

Mi svegliai di scatto!

Nate: santo dio!

Nora: che succede?

Nate: non mi sento tanto bene!

Nora: devi ricaricare le tue batterie! Jenny portalo al caricatore!

Jenny: ok mamma!, vieni Nate,ti porto a ricaricare!

Nate: grazie Jenny!

Jenny: non c'è di che!

Mi attaccai al caricatore!

Nate: Jenny c'è una cosa che vorrei dirti!

Jenny: certo,dimmi!

Nate: Jenny io..!

Sheldon: Nate,meno male che ti si svegliato!

Nate: sono sveglio e sono vivo sheldon!

Sheldon: bene!

Jenny: cosa stavi dicendo?

Nate: lasciamo perdere!

Sheldon: ho interrotto qualcosa di importante?

Nate: no! *con tono sarcastico*

Sheldon: comunque ci sono dei ragni mutanti in giro per la città!

Jenny: io vado,tu ricaricati!

Nate: aspetta!

Jenny uscì dalla finestra volando!

Sheldon: vuoi parlare di qualcosa?

Nate: puoi potenziare il caricabatterie?

Sheldon: credo di sì,perchè?

Nate: tu fallo e basta!

Sheldon: ok,ok!

Mi ricaricai con una rapidità che ero già pronto dopo 3 secondi!

Nate: ora sono pronto per andare!

Sheldon: dove?

Nate: ad aiutare Jenny ovviamente!

Uscii dalla finestra con un salto!

corsi il più velocemente possibile!

Nate: Jenny dove sei?

vidi in lontananza Jenny che combatteva i ragni e sembrava sopraffatta!

Nate: resisti Jenny! sto arrivando!

Jenny: Nate come hai fatto a ricaricarti cosi velocemente?

Nate: ho chiesto a sheldon di potenziare il caricatore!

Jenny: dietro di te!

Nate: [BRO FIST] [commento ari: mai schiacciare un ragno!]

Un ragno mi attacò di sorpresa, lasciandomi alla sprovvista

Zero: sei molto debole

Delle spade colpirono i ragni e li uccisero!

Jenny: Zero

Nate: Zero! *con tono irritato*

Zero: meno male che ci sono io sennò!

Nate: ma quello non è Kenny?

Jenny: sì è lui!

Nate: Kenny,vattene di lì!

Kenny: uh? ciao papà!

Nate: Kenny!

La regina ragno infilzò Kenny e se lo mangiò!

Nate: no! KENNY!

Jenny: mi dispiace!

Nate cominciò a tremare!

Nate: quindi questa è "paura"

Zero: sei debole!

Nate: io ho sì paura ma non del ragno, ho solo paura che qualcuno lo uccida prima di me!

SARò IO AD UCCIDERE QUEL FOTTUTO RAGNO CON QUESTE MANI!

Zero: Nate...!

Io mi misi a camminare lentamente verso il ragno!

Jenny: cosa fai Nate?

Zero: credo di saperlo!,non farlo!

Il ragno provò a colpirmi,io lo fissai e il ragno indietreggiò!

Nate: come hai osato mangiare MIO FIGLIO?,io non ti perdono![HELLSWORD]

spostai un poco la spada ed il ragno fu tagliato in quattro parti!

Nate: subisci la mia IRA!

Zero: Nate calmati!

Nate: IO...SONO...CALMO!

Jeff: benchè io normalmente sia pazzo,ti dico di calmarti!

Apparì un ombra che infilzò Nate!

Nate: ugh...

Nate caddette a terra!

Zero: ma chi...? UGH...

?: chiamatemi...Dragas!


End file.
